Mr Lovegood Thinks
by Aealket
Summary: Based on the Dobby in Time idea from Rorschach's Blot What happens after Dobby comes back in time to help Harry Potter POV of Mr. Lovegood Changes made thanks to davegerecke who acted as a Beta.


Disclamer: I own nothing, and will earn nothing for the telling of this tale. Even the idea comes from someone else.

A/N: The idea for this tale comes from 'Rorschach's Blot' and three chapters in his 'Odd Ideas' collection:

"Dobby Saves the Day" "Dobby the Mighty" "Dobby the Great" Read them first.

Used with permission.

**It's those Elves**

Mr. Lovegood was not a brilliant man. He was not really a very powerful wizard having only a middling bit of power. He was not really very attractive; his receding hairline was running out of places to recede. The Lovegood family was well off, but not filthy rich like the Potters, Blacks, and Malfoys. But Mr. Lovegood considered himself to be a very fortunate man. He had (in his opinion) the most beautiful and talented witch as a wife, and a daughter that was going to give her mom a run for her money when she got a bit older.

Mr. Lovegood was a newspaper man. He was the owner, editor and publisher for a paper called the Quibbler. As papers go the Quibbler was not much, but thanks to the Quibbler, for the first time in over two hundred years the Lovegood family was adding to their vaults instead of withdrawing from their vaults.

Mr. Lovegood was also able to notice things. That trait is what makes a good reporter, and will lead to more good stories than bad.

Right now Mr. Lovegood needed to figure out exactly what had caused several changes to his ordered and comfortable life. And he figured it his being able to notice things might very well help. So first list what has happened.

1) Mrs. Lovegood is the most wonderful creature on earth.

This actually started all of Mr. Lovegood's lists, but in this case Mrs. Lovegood was part of what was happening, and she was acting a bit … well different.

2) A little over three weeks ago, Mrs. Lovegood had with no warning; quit her job as a spell crafter.

A spell crafter job which Mrs. Lovegood, had worked for years in order to get. She had loved her job. She had been good at it, and enjoyed the challenges it provided.

3) After she quit her job Mrs. Lovegood demurely requested that she be able to assist Mr. Lovegood with the Quibbler, in what ever position Mr. Lovegood would give her.

The key to this is that Mrs. Lovegood **demurely** requested a position at the Quibbler. Mrs. Lovegood knew quite well that Mr. Lovegood pretty much worshiped the ground she walked on, and would jump at the possibility of actually working with her. But Mrs. Lovegood had been shaken by something. She had been shaken so much that her normal personality had been knocked a bit off kilter.

3) The night after Mrs. Lovegood quit her job, she had, for lack of a better word, pounced on Mr. Lovegood, and ever since than had been more amorous than she had been in several years.

Mr. Lovegood considered this to be a good thing really, but combined with the quitting of the beloved job, and demure request to work at the Quibbler, it needed to be listed.

4) Mrs. Lovegood would not tell what happened.

Every time Mr. Lovegood asked what happened that day, Mrs. Lovegood would shudder, and would change the subject by dragging Mr. Lovegood back to the bedroom and have her way with him. Mr. Lovegood was getting very worried that what ever caused this big of a change in his wife, would wear off….. Oh, back to the list.

5) Luna had quite suddenly acquired a couple of friends.

Living where they did, there was only one other wizarding family nearby, and Mr. Lovegood no longer let Luna visit the Weasley's. The twins had hurt her with one of their first pranks. The hurt had been unintentional, but until the twins were at Hogwarts, Luna could not go over. Yet out of the blue, she now was spending time with a Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

6) One of Luna's new friends was Harry Potter.

Yes Harry Potter. This after Harry 'The-Boy-That-Lived' Potter had dropped off the face of the earth right after he had become 'The-Boy-That-Lived'. No one in the wizarding world knew, or would admit to knowing where Harry had been hidden.

7) Luna is the second most wonderful person on the planet.

This item also appears on every one of Mr. Lovegood's lists. And has no real bearing on the issues at hand.

8) Also just as suddenly, there were house elves around.

Before Mr. Lovegood had been thrown out of the Lovegood family in disgrace, he had been around quite a few house elves. One of the reasons he had been invited to leave the family mansion, and not come back had to do with his belief that the family should be spending less on things like big mansions (plural) , large numbers of house elves, and huge parties every fortnight. After leaving he had gone to ground and lived the nearly perfect life of a muggle news paper reporter. Then the war had first taken his father for being a death eater, then, the rest of the Lovegood family had been wiped out for refusing to be death eaters. The goblins had found the only remaining Lovegood, and here he was thinking about the past instead of the house elves he should be considering. Mr. Lovegood had not yet actually been introduced to the house elves, but from what Mrs. Lovegood, and Luna has said there are two of them named Dobby, and Sneezy. And, also based on what Mrs. Lovegood and Luna had to say, the elves expected Luna to marry Harry Potter when she got a bit older. This is important; Mr. Lovegood had nearly forgotten to place this on the list…..

9) According to the house elves, Luna was to marry Harry Potter.

House elves, do not normally concern them selves with who does or does not marry in the families that they are attached. For these elves to decide on who Harry Potter was to marry when he had not even started Hogwarts was very unusual. Mr. Lovegood was quite aware that no outstanding marriage contract between the Potter family and the Lovegood family existed, so why the elves decided on the Lovegood family and Luna in particular is unknown.

10) And Hermione was also to marry Harry Potter.

That the elves wanted Harry to marry two witches at the same time may or may not be unusual, no one really knows how house elves reproduce, and harems may the norm for them. Note to self. Do Not Go There!

11) Hermione Granger may or may not be a pureblood.

This really points out one of the changes in Mrs. Lovegood, instead of pointing to the problems that appear to be plaguing the Granger family. The story as told by Mrs. Lovegood is:

·Sneezy popped into existence (_"Sneezy came to find a Loveygood girl"_)

·Sneezy transported Mrs. Lovegood and Luna to Mr. and Mrs. Granger's

·While Mrs. Lovegood was introducing herself to Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Granger admitted to 'seeing things' (_"I saw a talking monkey earlier_")

·Mrs. Granger and later Mr. Granger did not know about house elves, or Hogwarts

·Mrs. Lovegood contacted St Mungo's, healers came and reported that Mr. & Mrs. Granger had no magic, and no memory of ever having magic.

·While the Healers worked on Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Lovegood agreed to take care of and watch Hermione.

Although talking monkeys are a worry, nowhere did the Grangers ever say that they were magical. And Mrs. Lovegood made a very big assumption without verifying it. That is not the confident spell crafter he knew, the one that would check her facts two or three times before acting on them.

12) Hermione is really a good kid

This really does not have any thing to do with the issues, but after watching the young girl for more than a week, while the healers turned her parents into squibs, Mr. Lovegood was quite fond of the young lady. He was also very pleased at how well Luna and Hermione played together. They were both scary smart, and had a matching love of books. Admittedly they liked different kinds of books, but they could and would spend entire afternoons happily reading.

Having completed his list Mr. Lovegood ran through it several times, grouping the list first one way and then another. Finally, three things came to light. The first comes to light every time Mr. Lovegood makes a list. He is the luckiest wizard in the world, as he has Mrs. Lovegood as wife, and Luna as daughter. To that he could now add that Luna had found a worthy friend in Hermione.

The second thing that is apparent is whatever happened, the house elves are in the thick of it. It's Those Elves.

And the third thing is not quite as obvious, but is seems Luna was with her mom when whatever happened to Mrs. Lovegood happened. It was time to have a serious visit with the second most wonderful creature on the planet.

----------

Having a serious conversation with Luna is not as easy as it sounds like it should be. Luna had learned to read quite early and regularly devoured books several levels higher than she should be able to comprehend. In part to drag her away from those books, and in part to teach Luna that not all pranks were bad, Mr. Lovegood and Luna had started playing a game. The problem with the game they were playing had to do with the fact Mr. Lovegood was not to know when she was making something up, and when it was the truth. Mrs. Lovegood, never played this game, and could be counted on to get serious answers from her daughter. But Mrs. Lovegood was the reason for this conversation, and could not be present, as Mr. Lovegood did not want Luna exposed to the "birds and the bees' as the muggles put it quite this early.

Mr. Lovegood therefore cheated, and used one of the things Mrs. Lovegood had let slip about Luna. His daughter wanted to grow up and work at the Quibbler with her dad.

"Luna?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"I need to give you a test."

"A Test? Daddy no, I didn't do it! I didn't break Uncle Ollie's drill!"

Luna's shocked face would have been funny if this was not so serious. Mr. Lovegood had long wondered how Luna had broken her uncle's drill. He would have to come back to that later.

"Yes Luna, a test, but not about what you did or did not break. You know that Mummy has started working at the Quibbler with me right?"

"Yes Daddy! That is great!"

"I agree with you about that. Now that we are both working there, we may need for you to help us. And that means I need to test you on how well you can report the facts."

"Daddy, do you mean you will let me help with your Paper?! Please, Please, Please!"

"Yes little Silver Light, I want to let you help, but first we need to make sure you can report the facts."

"But Daddy, facts get in the way of a good story. You said so."

Damn, Mr. Lovegood didn't know she had heard him say that!

"Luna, you have to know all the facts, to know which ones to ignore."

Mr. Lovegood nearly held his breath to see if she would accept that at face value.

"Dadddyy, are you sure?"

Double Damn! It seems Mr. Lovegood is not as good at the game as Luna is. Ok, time to bring out the big guns. Even Mrs. Lovegood does not know this, and only the full verifiable truth will work now.

"Luna, what do you think of this article?"

"Daddy it was in the Daily Prophet last week. Wait, Daddy that is not the Prophet and it is written out. Daddy, did you write this?"

Good Girl, and smart too. Mr. Lovegood feels she is the second most wonderful creature on the planet.

"Yes, Luna I wrote it. I write an average of five articles for the Prophet, and four articles for a muggle newspaper ever month. And when I write for the muggle paper, I can not ignore any facts. They want both sides of every story at least mentioned. The articles I write for the Prophet, I write ignoring different facts than I would if I put the same article in the Quibbler. Before I can let you help, I need to see if you can write the way the muggle paper would want you to write, then I can work with you about how the Prophet, and Quibbler would want the same thing written. After we finish here I will show you my desk, and some of the things I have written for one of the issues in the Prophet next week."

Luna was staring at Mr. Lovegood with a blank expression. Not a good sign. It appears Mr. Lovegood has broken his daughter. Then, a half smile appeared on her lips.

"Why do you write for the other papers Daddy?"

"Because I love to write little one. Being the editor, I do not get to just write articles as much as I would like to. Just the important ones like the snorkack sightings. The Prophet does not know who is sending them these, but they have paid me via an owl for every one of them. The muggle paper was one I worked for before I met Mummy, and I still keep track of what is going on in the muggle world. All of this is beside the point. Luna, I need/want to know what happened three weeks ago when Sneezy took you to meet Harry and Hermione. And I can use this to help you learn how three different papers would want you the write an article about those events."

"Daddy, Mummy asked me not to tell you."

"I have asked Mummy, and she won't tell, me, I really do need to know what is going on, and besides the elves that are not here, you are the only one I can ask."

"Will you tell Mummy that I told?"

"Yes Luna, I do not lie to Mummy if I can help it. I do not lie to you if I can help it either. But when I tell Mummy, I will tell Mummy that I tried asking Mummy first, and not to be mad at you."

A beloved little face frowned for a minute, and then she got that far away expression she uses when she is trying to remember what happened in the past. Mr. Lovegood's little girl lives very much in the present; the past has no real meaning to her.

"Mummy was laying on the ground not moving, and I was crying when Sneezy pop"

"Luna, sorry to interrupt, but you need to start your telling from an earlier time. Why were you crying and why was Mummy laying on the ground?"

----------

After getting the entire story out of Luna Mr. Lovegood very nearly introduced Luna to the very birds and bees he was intending she not meet just yet. His beloved wife had nearly died!

So after sending Luna off to the Grangers with a finished article for the muggle paper, and the one he had just finished for the Prophet, Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood retired to the bedroom and worked on celebrating life. Mrs. Lovegood was sure to tell Luna via the floo the next day (when she was finally allowed up by her husband) that she was not mad at Luna, for telling, and admitted to Mr. Lovegood that if she had know how he was going to react, she would have told him much much sooner. Mrs. Lovegood then found out yet again, just how much Mr. Lovegood loved loving her….

**To Squib or Not to Squib**

"It's still those elves" Mr. Lovegood muttered to himself. Mr. Lovegood was at home alone since Mrs. Lovegood, and Luna were visiting Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Harry and Hermione. Things were about back to what Mr. Lovegood hoped would become normal for his family.

Mrs. Lovegood had already made her mark on the Quibbler, and subscriptions were a bit up for the third week in a row. The fourth week since Mrs. Lovegood had actually started assisting. Mrs. Lovegood had also started working on her potion master's certificate. She had been close for some time, but since giving up her spell crafting position, she needed something a bit more challenging than the editing and articles she was doing for the Quibbler. Once she was a potion master, she planned on starting a new series of columns for the Quibbler, as well as being able to bring in a bit more gold selling what she made.

Luna had taken his promise to help at the paper quite seriously, and she prepared at least two articles each week, and had Mr. Lovegood go over them with her. The day one of her articles appeared in print; Luna had given Mr. Lovegood the kind of smile that would melt ice. And Mr. Lovegood was not ice. She was improving and at best guess she would be able to sell an article to the Prophet within the next couple of months.

Hermione had been pretty amazed when Luna's article was printed, and was now also preparing things for print. Mr. Lovegood was able to meet with Hermione at least once a week, to help the girl create better written documents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger might not want their little girl to become a new paper reporter for life, but they liked how Hermione was applying her self to more than just reading. And the ability to write about almost anything is something that would help Hermione in school.

Harry, who Mr. Lovegood had not actually seen, did not want to write himself, but he had asked if he could help. So first Harry became the girls' sounding board, and then he started doing some of the editing for them.

Which brings us back to "Do. Doe a deer…" no, not that song again, it brings us back to the house elves. Mr. Lovegood had finally met with Sneezy, and when he had tried to thank the elf for saving Mrs. Lovegood's life, the elf had seemed unconcerned. It seems all the elf cared about was: "_Sneezy thinks there need to be more Potter sirs. And Sneezy thinks that a Loveygood would be good for Harry Potter sir."_ Mr. Lovegood took right exception to that and did not calm down until Sneezy agreed that Potter ma'ams would be ok also. Sneezy was quite pleased to bring Hermione over the Lovegood's house so she could meet with Mr. Lovegood about her writing. Something about 'Loveygood helps with Mr. Harry Potter sirs Hermy'

The problem was the elves had some kind of a plan, but although Sneezy did not hide the plan, the plan as explained by Sneezy could not be understood by any of the adults. And no adults representing Harry Potter had been included in these plans.

The other problem was the Grangers themselves. St Mungo's healers were convinced that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were a wizard and witch that had gone into hiding during the last war, and that they had been cursed to forget their magic and magical memories. It was time for another list.

1) Mrs. Lovegood is the most wonderful creature on earth.

2) Luna is the second most wonderful person on the planet.

3) Mrs. Lovegood had a very far away expression on her face these days.

The first two items appear on every list Mr. Lovegood makes. The third is a new addition, last time Mrs. Lovegood looked like this very often… Well Mr. Lovegood hoped Luna would like her new sibling.

4) Sneezy and Dobby the house elves expect Harry Potter to marry both Luna and Hermione.

This is also a new entry but it looks like it will be on any of Mr. Lovegood's lists for a while to come.

5) Hermione is really a good kid.

If Luna was to share a husband, it is nice to know that she will be sharing him with a girl that she can learn to like and love.

6) Mr. and Mrs. Granger have been very confused by their sudden entry or re-entry into the world of magic.

This is actually what this list is all about. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were taken to St. Mungo's, and the healers there actually turned them into squibs. Mr. Lovegood did not believe they had ever been a witch or a wizard, but they now were being bombarded with calls from each and every family that had one or more missing person from the war. In the hopes that Mr. or Mrs. Granger could put a name on a forlorn hope. Note to self, do not let the healers at St. Mungo's any where near Mrs. Lovegood during her pregnancy.

7) The Ministry of Magic supported the claims of St Mungo's that the Grangers had been magical. They had even issued a proclamation to that effect. They even were allowing for the three way betrothal in said proclamation.

Mr. Lovegood had no idea how this had happened. He had thought that Amelia Bones, the Auror in charge of the investigation, to be a bit more cynical and would not take what St. Mungo's said blindly…

8) The readers in both the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet were asking for more information about the Granger family.

Mr. Lovegood knew that he was one of the better news paper reporters in the magical world, and if he printed something in the Quibbler, or wrote something for the Prophet, it would either turn his world on its' ear, or condemn a couple of people that he was coming to like quite a bit to living a lie.

This had been a shorter list than he had expected. And really the only answer could not be decided by Mr. Lovegood. Before Mr. Lovegood would write about Mr. and Mrs. Granger in either the Quibbler, or the Daily Prophet, he would have to ask them what they wanted him to write. And that means another talk with the second most wonderful creature on the planet.

----------

"Luna?"

His daughter looks a bit wary before answering. The last time her daddy had started a conversation this way, she ended up spending three days with the Grangers, without a single change, or toothbrush or anything. Actually the lack of a toothbrush was the most embarrassing as Mr. and Mrs. Granger were dentists.

"Yessss Daddy?"

"It should not be that bad this time Silver Light, I would like to attend your next play time with Hermione and Harry."

"Oh. Ok Daddy. … Why do you want to come Daddy? Mummy has already said she would."

"Do you know what a squib is Silver Light?"

"Huh? What does that… Yes Daddy, a squib is someone that can not do magic while their family can."

"I have been asked to write about a couple of squibs in the Prophet, and in the Quibbler."

"Daddy! What has that to do with you coming to my play time with Hermione, and Harry? … Wait! Are going to let me write it? Daddy are you?! Please, Please, Please!"

"No Luna, not this one, not yet. I will let you and Hermione know what I am going to write, and let you each try your hand at it. But the reason I need to join you at your play time at the Grangers, is they are the squibs I am to write about."

"Daddy! Mr. and Mrs. Granger are not squibs!"

"How do you know that Luna?"

"They said so!"

Sigh, "The healers at St. Mungo's have turned Mr. and Mrs. Granger into squibs. And to make matters worse, the healers are sure that before they got a hold of them the Grangers were a powerful wizard and witch."

"You can't write that Daddy, it is not the truth!"

"Luna, I want to ask Mr. and Mrs. Granger what they want me to write. It is their decision. I can make them into a pureblooded couple for five generations back, or they can be muggles again. It is up to them. That is why I want to attend. I need to talk to them."

"Oh."

And in a very very small voice comes the question Mr. Lovegood dreaded hearing."

"Do you write lies often Daddy?"

This was not going to be a good day. If Mr. Lovegood was not very careful, the second most important person in his life was going to go running to the most important person in his life and both were going to be mad at him.

"Luna, do you want me to tell the truth and hurt Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Hermoine?"

"Huh?"

"A lot of people are sure that the Granger family was magical. If I tell the truth, those people are going to be very mad, and they are going to take their anger out on the Grangers."

The voice was still very small, but no tears yet.

"oh"

"I do not like to write about things that are not true, Luna, but better I write it, than someone that does not know of or about the Granger family."

"oh"

"Silver Light, I did not want you know about the bad parts of reporting yet, but there it is. Sometimes a reporter is asked the make an article slant one way or another. They are not lying as much as not telling both sides of the truth."

"Huh?"

"Have you heard of either of these sayings? 'History is written by the victors.', or 'There are two sides to very story.'"

"Hermione said one of them last week Daddy, the two sides one."

"Good, now I want you to think about them. Sometimes it is possible for two people to claim two different things, yet each are telling the truth as they know it. I want to tell the truth about the Grangers, but I also do not want to hurt them."

"Daddy we are to meet Sneezy the day after tomorrow at 11:30, here at the house."

"Thanks Luna."

----------

Mr. Lovegood had met with Mr. and Mrs. Granger once before, when they came to pick up Hermione after their stay the St. Mungo's. This was the first time however he had been to their house. After Sneezy popped them all in to a good sized living room, Mrs. Lovegood and Luna went one way, while Mr. Lovegood re-introduced himself with his hostess.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger."

"Mr. Lovegood, this is a surprise, please call me Louise."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger, but I had better not get in that habit, just yet. Is Mr. Granger here as well?"

"O…k, Yes Mr. Granger, I mean my husband is with the children."

"I would like to see the three playing, but then I need to talk to you and your husband."

"Ok, you know you are making me a bit concerned. Is this something to do with the house elves and the kids getting married?"

"No, this is just about you and Mr. Granger. Hermione may be affected by it as well, but this is not about her Luna and Harry."

A confused and concerned Mrs. Granger led Mr. Lovegood to the room the kids had declared as their own.

Mr. Lovegood was good at noticing things, and the first thing he noticed was that Harry Potter did not look like he was getting enough to eat. Then Mr. Lovegood noticed that Harry Potter looked at Mr. Lovegood with a bit of fear in his eyes. Then Mr. Lovegood noticed that Harry Potter flinched when Mr. Granger made a sudden movement behind him. Finally Mr. Lovegood noticed that both Luna and Hermione, closed ranks around Harry. Luna moved to protect her playmate and possible husband from Mr. Granger while Hermione moved to protect her playmate and possible husband from Mr. Lovegood. A new list was going to be needed and quite soon. Harry Potter was being abused!

Next a house elf Mr. Lovegood was sure he had seen somewhere, but maybe not this elf, came over the protect all three children from the intruder. That intruder was Mr. Lovegood.

"Who bad wizard visits Harry Potter sirs and his Hermy and his Loveygood?"

"Huh?" Mr. Lovegood was not his best when being confronted with an elf that was wearing an assortment of mismatching clothing. Socks were tied together to make a harness across the elf's chest, what must have at one time been a kind of hat, or cap was worn proudly across the small person's loins.

"Dobby, that is not a bad wizard that is my Daddy!"

Good thing Mr. Lovegood had made up with Luna and Mrs. Lovegood before this trip. Mr. Lovegood now noticed that Dobby had lots of scars on his ears and forehead. Those come from house elves that feel that they need to punish themselves. All of these scars were healed. Next Mr. Lovegood noticed that Dobby had scars on his chest and some on his arms. Those in Mr. Lovegood's opinion came from fighting. House elves never really have to fight, but when they do, the wizard they are fighting always loses. Last Mr. Lovegood noticed the house elf's eyes. Those are the eyes of a warrior. This also was going to require a list and soon.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dobby. I am Mr. Loveygood."

A snicker from both Mrs. Lovegood and Luna and then a quick rewind of what was just said.

"I mean I am Mr. Lovegood. I am sorry if I startled you or Harry."

The elf looked over to the two girls and one woman on the floor.

"Yes that is Mr. Lovegood, he has helped me with my writing."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Mr. Loveygood has helped Harry Potter sirs Hermy?"

"Yes Dobby I have helped Hermione with her writing."

"Dobby not need writing, but Dobby glad Mr. Loveygood helping with Harry Potter sirs Hermy. Also Mr. Loveygood call Dobby Mister. Dobby sorry Dobby thinks Mr. Loveygood bad wizard."

"Dobby, I need to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please join us if you want to listen."

Mr. Lovegood hopes he never has to tell this elf no. Mr. Lovegood would not expect to live very long there after if he did.

"Mr. Loveygood not take Harry Potter sirs Loveygood from him!"

"No, Dobby, this is not about taking Luna from Harry."

Damn, Already told the elf no Mr. Lovegood thinks his will is up to date.

"Ok, Dobby listen too."

It has been thirty seconds, and Mr. Lovegood was still breathing. If Mr. Lovegood gets to live through out the day Mrs. Lovegood was going to be in for a long night! Of course that same Mrs. Lovegood was still snickering.

-----------------

"… and that is what I need to know, do you want to be known as squibs, or do you want the truth printed?"

Mr. Granger asked the first question, "How can you be so sure we are what did you say muggles? I mean those healers were very sure of themselves."

"When we first came in this room I asked about that picture above your fireplace. You told me, it was a picture from a school prom where you asked the now Mrs. Granger to marry you. If you were a witch and wizard gone into hiding there would be no such pictures, as any pictures you had from that time would have been the wizardry type of picture. Those move. You have whole photo albums of when you were young, but if you were a witch or wizard in hiding those would all have been locked away at the least, and most likely destroyed."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at Mr. Lovegood, and then themselves. The sigh that came from both was long and heart felt.

"We are both so glad you told us that. We were sure we had lost our minds. And you aren't in our house more than an hour and have proven all of those stories as the lies we thought them."

"You are not out of the woods yet. I know you have been contacted by several people about the possibility of you being related to them. While that will stop if I tell the world the whole truth, there will still be problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Mostly there will be problems for your daughter when she goes to a school for witchcraft."

"But if we are not magical…"

"Your daughter is very much magical. This happens with quite a bit of regularity. A wizard or witch is born into a family that has no apparent ties to the magical world. At age eleven, she will receive an invite to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she does, if she goes as a muggle born, she will face a group of bigoted peers that think since they are 'purebloods' that they are better. When Hermione finishes school, as a muggle born she will have fewer options of what kind of work she can do. Even when she marries Harry Potter"

A quick glance at the elf that had listened intently but had not said anything.

"Hermione will face the prejudice from the old families that hold the political power in the magical world."

"Can you do anything about all of the families contacting us?"

"Here is a copy of what will be printed if you decide to remain squibs, and under a curse. It shows how you are actually related to three different pure but not rich or powerful families. The calls about your ancestry will stop. And no one will be able to accuse you of stealing from one of the wealthy families."

"Are you sure there will be no calls from a true heir later?"

"Very sure. I lived as a muggle for a while when I was in disgrace with my family. I met the people I have written you to be during that time, and I attended their funeral. They died in a bus crash that had nothing to do with the magical world. The rest of their families have all gone to dust as well."

"I am very sorry about your friends."

"Thank you. I think they would love the joke you are about to play on the magical world. I have spoken to the goblins, the bankers, and since you are not asking to inherit anything that does not belong to you, they will go along with the published results from St. Mungo's."

"Mr. Loveygood is trying to help."

The elf had made his decision, and Mr. Lovegood would live to see another dawn, that is if loving Mrs. Lovegood did not kill him tonight.

"Yes Dobby, I am trying to help Hermione. She will have a much easier time going to school if she is known as a pureblood."

Mr. Lovegood resolved to start a list about Dobby much sooner rather than later. Even before starting a list about Harry. And in order to start either of those needed lists, more information was needed.

"Dobby? What family do you belong to? Do you look to the Potter family like Sneezy does?"

"Dobby is free elf! Dobby not owned by bad family any more! Great Harry Potter frees Dobby! Even when Great Harry Potter not know Dobby Great Harry Potter frees Dobby."

O…K, That did not go as expected. Mr. Lovegood's list on Dobby is going to be longer and harder than expected. And that is interesting, there appears to be two Harry Potters, the Great Harry Potter from Dobby's past, and Harry Potter sir playing in the next room.

"Dobby? Can you tell me about Harry Potter? He does not look very well to me."

"Dobby is trying. Dobby is trying. Dobby can not save Harry Potter sir from bad place. Harry Potter sir need the wards around bad place."

Mr. Lovegood felt this was going from bad to worse. Harry was living behind some kind of ward, and can not be moved? And there really does appear to be both a Great Harry Potter and a Harry Potter sir. Mr. Lovegood wanted the chance to see another dawn, or at least die in Mrs. Lovegood's arms tonight. Mr. Lovegood had been a Hufflepuff not a Gryffindor it is time to put this hot heliopath down.

"Ok Dobby, I'm sorry, I know you are doing what you can. Please let me know if I can to anything to help ok?"

"Mr. Loveygood is a good wizard. Dobby is glad Dobby was wrong."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I have just one more thing to cover since you are rejoining the magical world for the first time. You may have noticed that I have not called you by your first names. I do not call my wife by her first name. Have you ever read the book 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen? The old families use the same kind of polite use of title and family name. As soon as Hermione becomes a bit older I will need to call her Miss Granger, and you will need to call Luna Miss Lovegood. Only if there is a sister or brother would first names be used, and then only for the younger of the siblings. The eldest would always just be known by the family name."

"What a pain!"

**Dobby Two Oh**

It did not make Mr. Lovegood very long before he started his next list. Dobby had scared Mr. Lovegood more than just about anything ever had. The list did not seem to help much however.

1) Mrs. Lovegood is the most wonderful creature on earth.

2)Luna is the second most wonderful person on the planet.

3) Mrs. Lovegood had finally announced to all that she was pregnant.

Mrs. Lovegood had been a bit put out that Mr. Lovegood had not been surprised. So Mr. Lovegood showed Mrs. Lovegood the top of the previous list and snickered at his wife. After all Mrs. Lovegood had snickered at Mr. Lovegood while Mr. Lovegood had been trembling in fear.

4) Sneezy and Dobby the house elves expect Harry Potter to marry both Luna and Hermione.

5) Hermione is really a good kid.

With the common items in place it was time to list what was known about Dobby.

6) Dobby is a free elf.

7) Dobby says he was set free by the Great Harry Potter.

8) Dobby's body shows the scars of a house elf that punished himself often. All of those scars are now healed.

9) Dobby's body also shows scares on his chest and arms that may be from fighting. Those scars are also healed, but appear to be fresher than the other scars.

10) Dobby and Sneezy both call Harry Potter, 'Harry Potter sirs'.

11) Sneezy has been tied to the Potter family for a very very long time.

12) Dobby and Sneezy are both very sure that 'Harry Potter sirs' needs both his Loveygood (Luna) and his Hermy (Hermione).

This is part and parcel with the marriage item listed above, but needed to be re-stressed.

13) Dobby seems to be talking about two different Harry Potters. There is the 'Great Harry Potter', and then there is 'Harry Potter sirs'.

A very respectable list, but it still offered more questions than answers. And one of the answers seems to be that there are two Harry Potters. And that is just not true. Mr. Lovegood had even gone so far as to visit the Ministry of Magic, and had questioned his contact in the census department. There was one and only one Harry Potter. And the Harry Potter in question does not ever remember seeing a house elf before Dobby joined him "at that bad place with the wards" Harry never remembers freeing Dobby, or any elf for that matter.

Frustrated, Mr. Lovegood was considering giving up on this list and starting on the list to help Harry Potter. He was reduced to just looking through old papers, both from the Quibbler, and the Daily Prophet from around the time Dobby first appeared to Harry.

Then pay dirt! In the Daily Prophet, just the day before Sneezy had saved the world's most wonderful creature, and so saved Mr. Lovegood from a very quick slide to madness; there was a short little blurb in the obituaries:

Mr. Malfoy had been beaten in his house. Mr. Malfoy later died of his injuries, and the prime suspect had been a house elf that belonged to the Malfoy family named Dobby! Dobby had been cleared of the crime after Dobby had been able to declare that "Dobby not hurt bad wizard Malfoy" while under the influence of an elf version of a truth spell.

Now Mr. Lovegood could count on the thumb of one hand and have one left over the number of times two living house elves have had the same name. Having two elves by the name of Dobby at one time is a paradox. And paradoxes usually are related to time, at least they are in the muggle world. One way to have a time paradox is for there to have been only one Dobby, but Dobby from the future has come back to help Harry Potter sir become the Great Harry Potter, and Dobby from the present is still tied to the Malfoy family, and has not been rescued by the Great Harry Potter. Or there could be two Dobbys, not that will not work, the elves were quite proud of not repeating names. Or two Harry Potters… No, that has already been shot down, and from the brief conversations Mr. Lovegood had been able to have with Harry, the young man was quite overwhelmed by the kindness he was getting from Luna, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood. Could there really be two of the same Dobby at the same time. Well, really two of Dobby, but not really the same Dobby. And how far from the future would the free Dobby have come? And more important, how was Mr. Lovegood to find out the truth without getting killed by a very upset Dobby?

"Luna?"

The second most wonderful creature on the planet was also pretty smart. Luna dropped what she was doing and had bolted for the fireplace. One of the pleasant results of Mr. and Mrs. Granger becoming squibs, was they could and had connected to the floo network. Since Mr. Lovegood had intended to ask Luna to leave the room so he could speak with Mrs. Lovegood, her decision to visit Hermione uninvited and unannounced fit quite well with Mr. Lovegood's plans. The smile on Mrs. Lovegood's face after the quick exit by her daughter was quickly replaced by a frown. Mrs. Lovegood was pretty and smart, and while she did not notice as much as Mr. Lovegood (most of the time), she could tell Mr. Lovegood was worried.

"Mrs. Lovegood, would you please read this? Then we need to sit down and talk a bit."

----------

"Mr. Lovegood, what did you do to Luna? She came through the fireplace, and ran to Hermione's room almost with out a hello. Is she staying overnight, and does she at least have a toothbrush this time?"

"Hello Mrs. Granger. I do not know what got into Luna, but here is a change of cloths and a toothbrush for her. I do not expect her to stay over tonight, but I think it a good idea to have a spare set of cloths for Luna over here, and perhaps a spare set of Hermione's cloths should come back to our house. The two girls want to spend more and more time together. Is Mr. Granger home? I am afraid there is something serious we need to discuss."

"Yes, he just got home, I have been wondering when this conversation was going to take place".

It turned out that Mr. and Mrs. Granger felt sure Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood wanted to stop the double marriage idea. Learning that Mr. Lovegood had just named Mr. and Mrs. Granger as guardians for Luna in Mr. Lovegood's will surprised them more than a little.

----------

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, I understand you have a house elf you want to sell…"

Harry Potter was having a birthday party, and Mr. Lovegood was hoping, that the presents Harry was about to get from the Lovegood adults did not make him think of this as the worst birthday ever.

"Harry, we have two gifts for you, the first may seem a bit strange, but I expect you will need it for the second gift."

"Thank you Mr. Lovegood, I am sure what ever….. A single sock?"

"Yes Harry a single sock, would you put it on for a minute? Thanks. Now this is a contract of ownership, I need you sign here, and Mrs. Lovegood is going to sign as an adult witness….Good, now please call Dobby for me."

"Huh? Dobby is right across the room... well ok. Dobby."

Mr. Lovegood really wished that he had been able to get more cameras in the room. When Harry called Dobby, instead of the single pop every one except Mr. Lovegood expected, there was a double pop, and all were seeing double, or at least two of Dobby. The expressions on the faces of the Grangers, and Mrs. Lovegood were something he would remember for as long as Mr. Lovegood lived.

"Who is yous?"

"Dobby is Dobby"

"No! Dobby is Dobby!"

"Sneezy is Sneezy, and Sneezy is confused. whos is Dobby?"

"Daddy, there are two of Dobby?"

"Daddy, why are there two Dobbys?"

"Damn, now you get to name the baby!"

That last had come from Mrs. Lovegood. She had been sure Mr. Lovegood had been drinking something to have come up with the two Dobby theory, and had placed a bet with him. It was time to get on with the show.

"Harry , let me tell you what that sock will mean to Dobby."

"Yous!, Yous did this!"

"_**DDAADDDYYY!**_"

Mr. Lovegood started turning to his daughter.

"Luna? Wha" **CRACK**….

**Healing Time**

Darkness, too much Darkness

----------

One, Two, Three, Five, Si… No that is not right try again. One, Two Three,…, Four, Five, Six, Twelve ,…Again. One, Two, Three, Four…..

----------

One, Two, Three,…, Ninety-Eight, Ninety-Nine, One-Hundred. There, I made it three times in a row; I think I made it three times in a row…Better start again. One, Two, Three….

----------

There I did it! I am sure I made it to Two-Hundred, Three times in a row. It is time to wake up.

----------

Waking up was a lot harder then it should have been, but finally I was able to open my eyes. The light had been missing from my life for too long, and I needed to squint for a moment or two. White, the room was all in white that is not a good sign. There was no TV, or electric devices which means I am at St Mungo's. That is an even worse sign. From what little I can see of the room, there are pictures on the wall; there is a new one of my wife, and daughter. They are waving at me and seem quite excited. That they are excited I am waking is a very bad sign. Over to one side there is someone I know. I think I know her….she is reading, something I have seen her do often.

"Hermy"

Her head snaps up and she looks at me with very big eyes. The signs are getting worse all of the time. Hermy is not quite right it was…

"Hermione"

That is the correct name, I have it right now. Hermione has put her book down, stood up and is still staring at me like I have an extra head or something. I hope the bad signs stop pretty soon. Maybe a drink will help me think more clearly.

"Water?"

I had intended to say 'may I please have some water?' the fact I can not make a complete sentence is yet another bad sign. Hermione has not given me any water, but she has just wrapped me in a very nice hug. I seem to remember saying she was a good kid. It appears I was right.

"Please…may…I hav…have…some…water?"

"Sorry, Mr. Lovegood, yes you can have some water, there is some right here beside a potion the healer left. The healer would rather you have the potion, and sleep some more."

"Sleep too much. Water Please."

I did not stumble on that as much as on the last one. Finally I had a good sign; or at least a not bad sign. The water was cool, and tasted like heaven.

"Mr. Lovegood? I promised to get the Auror and healers if you woke up while I was here. I will be right back."

Auror? That does not sound good; a quick glance at the picture of my wife and little girl confirms this is not a good thing. They are both making gestures and putting fingers to their lips like if you want someone to be quiet. My wife is also pointing at Luna and making a very wide gesture.

The door opens and Hermione, a person in white, I expect a healer, and one other person enters my room. The healer fusses and frowns and in general makes me feel helpless. Of course right now I am helpless, so what else is new. I beckon to Hermione, and with her help I start to sit up.

"Mr. Lovegood, I really would rather you drink this potion…"

"Make me sleep?"

"Yes, it will make you sleep another day or so."

"Sleep too much. Wake now, sleep later. Maybe potion then."

I am not really talking well, but I am making improvements. I glance at Hermione again, and try to make a complete sentence

"Please,…May I have…more water?"

"Yes Sir."

Hermione got the glass and left the room with the healer following. The Auror stayed and pulled up a chair.

"Mr. Lovegood, I need to ask you a couple of questions."

"Who...in…Whos…Who…is in…trouble?"

"Who is in trouble, no one, and I don't expect any one will be in trouble, but the blast that hurt you was pretty big, and any time something that big happens, we have to open a file, and ask the questions. I do not like asking some of these, but this is a part of the job. Did Hermione talk to you about anything?"

"Said healer wanted drink potion not water."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Promise get healer and you then left."

"Good. I know you have not been able to speak to anyone, but again I have to ask. Did you communicate with anyone between the time you woke up and the time I came in the room?"

"Not talk anyone."

"Good. Do you know what caused your injury?"

This required some thought. My wife and Luna in the picture were clearly trying to get some kind of an idea across, but at the moment, I did not remember anything, much, maybe.

"Mr. Lovegood?"

"Sorry…thinking…remembering"

"Oh, Ok, I do not want to hurry you, or pressure you, but I will not be able to leave until we complete the questions I have been given to ask you."

"Can…I…ask…one?"

"As soon as you finish with my list, I will answer whatever questions I can."

"Thanks…I remember…I remember Luna looking…surprised. Gift…surprise."

"Anything else you remember?"

"Wishing had camera for face."

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Hermione slipped in with a (bless her hide) large pitcher of water, and a glass, also filled. This she helped me drink, she then refilled the glass, and started to leave without a saying a single thing.

"Hermione? Thank you."

She flashed me a quick smile and slipped back out of the room.

"Question next?...No, next question?"

"You will be glad to know, I can tell an improvement in you speech already. I have only a couple more questions. How did you meet Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"

"Luna, wife meet first…I meet later. Hermione is good kid, I help her writing. Not sure how Luna, wife meet."

"You did not ask?"

"Trust wife, trust Luna. Luna too much alone. Happy find friend."

A very big smile lit the Auror's face that must have been what he wanted to hear, now is that good or bad?

"Let me answer what I expect you want to ask. Luna is fine physically but guilt ridden. Your wife was hurt and almost lost the baby, but has healed, and the healers all agree the baby appears to be doing fine now.

The look of relief on my face caused the Auror to pause a bit before he continued.

"We believe the discharge was a bit of uncontrolled magic bursting from Luna. She was crying and trying to turn herself in for your injuries. She will be a strong witch if this any indication. Mr. and Mrs. Granger seemed to think it was somehow their fault as well, and we had to ask you before we could close the file."

"How long here…How long was sleep…How long was I asleep?"

There, it took three tries, but a complete sentence. I felt like I had just won a race of some kind; and I have answered the questions in a manner that should clear both my daughter, and the parents of her friend. A pretty good job for having just awakened from a short nap I think.

"You were in a coma, for two and a half months.

Not so short of a nap after all. Two and a half Months! No wonder I feel like I haven't seen my family in way too long. However, I had one more question for the man.

"Who gave you the questions to ask?"

There I all out got it on the first try.

"Albus Dumbledore. He will most likely want to check on Luna's control in a couple of weeks."

Damn, I do not want Mr. (Not Headmaster ever again) Dumbledore poking around my now extended family.

"I expect Hermione has contacted your family and I do not want to be in the way when they get here. I hope you heal soon."

With that the man left, but the door had not even completely closed when it burst open and the very welcome sight of the second most wonderful creature on the planet made it from the door to my side in less than one step. The hug from Hermione had been wonderful; this hurt, but I would not trade it for anything. At least until I realized she was crying, and the tears were not the happy kind.

"Silver Light? I love you, why aren't you smiling that I woke up?"

"Daddy, I almost killed you and the baby too! I'm Sorry! Please say you will try to forgive me before I go to school!"

The Auror was correct, guilt ridden, and sure it was her fault.

"Silver Light! Look at me! No, look at me. There, you are forgiven. I should have been more careful so it was not your fault. I must bear a part of the blame."

"But.."

"No! Silver Light, No! I have to bear my part of the blame, you did nothing wrong!"

"But?"

"Luna, Silver Light, no. Now look back at me. I want you to get Mummy to show my some of my lists. I know I am a bit prejudiced on your behalf, but I think you are the second most wonderful creature on the planet. It says so in every one of my lists. Your Mum gets first place, but you are firmly in second. I will tell you again. You did nothing wrong. I bear much of the blame for this, not you. You have my forgiveness, but you need to remember, you did nothing I should have to forgive!"

The words were clumsy, and I stumbled over several of them, but I did get them all out. I am going to be better. The words had an affect on Luna as well. She gave me a little watery smile and an even better hug. Followed by even more tears, but these seemed to be healing tears. I know they were healing my heart.

"Hey!"

My wife, was in the doorway. Most likely she had verified what I had said to the Auror and the tired smile on her face was filling my heart to over flowing.

"Dearheart!"

Hermione had re-entered the room with my wife, and she and Luna were both looking at me with a confused expression. My wife had an even bigger smile as she crossed over to the currently empty side of my bed and sat very carefully, she took my face in her hands, and stared at me eye to eye. The kiss that followed caused me to shiver.

"But Daddy, you never called Mummy anything but Mrs. Lovegood!"

"It appears then that I was a prat. She is my life, and the light of hope that carries my heart. Thus she is my Dearheart."

"Luna, Daddy will be calling me Mrs. Lovegood again, and in the not to distant future, but when I agreed to marry him, he called me his Dearheart for the first time. When you were born, he broke down and cried much as you are crying now. I was his Dearheart then also. He handed me his life that day, and has never asked for it back. I am confident in his love for me no matter what he calls me. While he does not often call me by that silly pet name, still I cherish each time he does. Welcome back my love."

"It is good to be back. Hermione, come here."

The girl was crying as much as Luna was, and since she had wiggled herself into my heart as well, it seemed a shame she should cry alone. Hermione came over to the same side of the bed Luna had acquired, and gently embraced the three of us. The next couple of minutes were spent with me surrounded by three wonderful and crying women. Then in a surprise move Hermione pulled on Luna, and in an even bigger surprise Luna allowed herself to be pulled by her friend to a loveseat by the foot of the bed. There the two of them started whispering to each other, I did hear Hermione start with: "There, I told you he would forgive you and that you did nothing wrong".

With the second most wonderful creature whispering to the one person that was rapidly becoming the third most wonderful creature a few feet away, I was able to turn my attention to my wife, my Dearheart.

**One Foot In Front of the Other**

"I loved the new picture of you and Luna."

She still looked tired, but the smile that came through was very big.

"I told Luna you would like it and even that you would understand it."

"The Auror was very careful not to tell me anything about my injuries except that I had been in a coma, for way too long. And while I would never tell either of the two girls this, when they hugged, my legs hurt. How bad is it?"

"You back had been broken in two or three places; you also had three broken ribs, with one puncturing a lung; a broken collar bone, and a shattered right leg. The healers did not even realize you were in a coma for a day and a half. The healers believe you will never be able to walk again."

This was not good news. I looked at my feet poking up at the foot of the bed and tried to curl my toes. They did not curl exactly, but both of my feet did twitch, with a bit of practice I was able to get just one foot and then the other to move a bit when I thought about it. My legs also would do nothing but twitch. But again they would twitch on command.

"It will take a long time to be graceful, but I have every intention of being able to walk, and even dance with you again in this lifetime. How about you my love, how are you doing?"

"Waking up in my room here and finding you not there at my side scared me more than a little. Finding out that you were in a coma, and would not be able to help me through the rough spots scared me even more. In the end they healers were able to save the baby, and allowed me to get up and catch up with all that had been put on hold while I was hurt. But do not ever put yourself in this kind of position again!"

"Yes Love."

----------

Mr. and Mrs. Granger found us with my daughter sleeping curled up on one side of me, and Hermione sleeping against my other side. My wife was perched on the end of my bed as we talked quietly about the changes she had made to the Quibbler; names for the baby; if our new family addition was going to be a boy or a girl; how Luna had been, and how to help her with this new grief.

Both the Grangers expressed there own feelings of guilt, and I had to again absolve people that I felt had nothing to feel guilty about. After collecting the girls and promising to visit the next day they left and it was time to get more serious.

"My Love, I need you to go to Gringotts for me. See if you can the goblin in charge of our accounts to come visit me here."

"You think he will? Goblins are not known for going to their clients."

"Well actually they do, if the client can not come to them. If you check you will find that nearly every patient here has seen at least one goblin. Not being able to contact the bank for extended periods while recovering would be bad for business and nothing a goblin does is bad for business."

"Ok, love, but why do you need to see a goblin before you can leave?"

"Dearheart, you are not going to like it."

"Don't tell me you need to make a new will as you are going to die soon!"

"I should up date my will, but that is not the reason. Wife, I fear we need to leave our house in Ottery St. Catchpole for a while."

"What? Why?"

"For several reasons: First, we three are about to become we four and our house will not hold four without extensive changes. If it were just the magic I think you with my help could do the magic. But second is the fact that I am not going to be able to go up and down stairs comfortably for quite a while, and the main circular stair case of our house is right out, I will need big wide stairs, and would prefer not stairs at all. Third, I want to invite the Grangers to live with us, most likely for about a year. We will be re-introducing them to the magical world for the first time. It will be convenient if they lived with us, or nearby. Fourth, crippled as I currently am; I will be no help with the baby, and the house elves can both help and protect us. Fifth, from what you told me Luna's accidental magic discharge needs to be addressed. We are now on Dumbledore's radar. I do not like the man, but he is a good headmaster, and if we can not get a handle on Luna's magic, he will be forced to step in, and put blocks on her magic so she is not a danger to the several hundred other students that will be at Hogwarts the same time she is."

"… Ok, what house elves? And how do we help Luna?"

"I knew that would catch your attention. Luna will need some mental exercises and some physical activity. Since our daughter already reads too much, I was thinking of some kind of meditation, maybe even start teaching her occlumency. The occlumency should be beyond her abilities, but striving to reach that kind of goal will help her focus and getting her to focus is pretty much what we want to do. The same with the physical activity, we want something that push her, and will require her to focus on something external. I think Hermione will be willing to help with the meditation and occlumency. And Mr. and Mrs. Granger will be glad if Hermione would join the exercise as well."

"... What house elves?"

"I was hoping to surprise you, but since you insist…"

"I do insist, and I do not want to ask again. What house elves?"

"Were you aware that there are three Lovegood residences?"

My wife shook her head no.

"Well there are. When I inherited from my father, there were six. I sold four of them, and continued living as a muggle for six months while I got a handle on the family finances. When we married, I bought that little house in Ottery St. Catchpole, which you and I turned into a home. The Lovegood mansion is entailed to the estate and can not be sold, and has been empty except for an elf for some time. The other residence is not really a mansion, but still has six or eight bedrooms and it seems like it has nine or ten bathrooms. And most important, it has a set of suites on the first floor which could be ours, and I will not need to climb as many stairs. It belonged to my youngest sister, and she left it to me in her will in spite of my father and brother wanting to throw me out of the Lovegood family. That residence I found I could not sell and it has been let out to another family for quite a monthly rent payment. Every year about this time that family packs up their things and moves out of the house trying to get me to lower the rent. This year when they do that I plan to terminate the lease, refurbish the house and move our family into one wing, and ask the Grangers to populate the other. That will leave a couple of bed rooms for another close friend of Hermione and Luna."

… "Elves?"

"Yes Love I am getting to them. There are three house elves that are attached to the Lovegood family and have been for years. Two live at our soon to be living quarters and are the reason the rent is so high. One continues to live at Lovegood manor. I try and visit there at least once every other month or so to make sure she is doing alright.

…"Elves?"

Oops, it looks like I broke my wife. A couple of minutes later she stops looking quite so confused and just looks thoughtful staring of into the middle distance just like Luna sometimes does. Finally she turns back to me with a very different look.

"You do realize that you are very scary don't you?"

"Me? Scary?"

Looks like I get to try to sound intelligent when I have no idea where this conversation is going.

"Yes You!"

"Scary? Why?"

I even sound like my wife did just a minute ago. She is getting her revenge in less than 5 minutes. No Fair!

"Yes You. After being in a coma for more than two months, you have been awake less than one full day, only found out you could not walk three or four hours ago, and still you manage to come up with a plan to take care of our living with a new baby, help yourself by not requiring as many steps, and a way to help the Grangers and our mutual friend as well. Very scary."

The kiss we shared after this pronouncement was proof that my wife likes to be scared once in a while.

---------

"What do you mean I can't stand?! What is it you call what I am doing?"

"Mr. Lovegood, you should not be able to even stand, much less walk. Please get back into bed."

"I need the facilities, and while I am not steady on my feet, I can and will stagger the three steps it takes for me to get across the room. Now excuse me for a minute."

----------

It was about a week later, just after Luna finished trying to meditate that the expected but unwanted visit took place.

"Mr. Lovegood, I hear you are not a good patent, but that you are healing."

"Good afternoon Mr. Dumbledore, I have been expecting you."

"You have? Excellent, then we will be able to right to business, I have taken the liberty of scheduling your daughter for some tests…"

"No!"

"… Excuse, me?"

"I said no. We have already had the tests performed by some healers picked by St Mungo's. There is a copy of the results sitting on the dresser. That copy is for you."

"… I see. … Yes these are the tests that I wanted run. … I am sure that since you knew I was coming, you have a plan to help you daughter without any intervention."

"My wife and I are starting a three fold plan. The tests show an abnormally rapid growth of Luna's magical core. To help Luna regain control, we have started teaching her occlumency. and"

"Excuse me, your daughter will not be able to learn occlumeny at her age."

"I expect that you are correct, however, the meditation, and practice of focusing her thoughts will both drain some excess magic out of her core, as well as, give her the mental strength to resist any future accidental discharge. We are also applying to allow Luna an exemption from the underaged magic restrictions, so she can drain an additional amount of magic from her core. Luna has also been enrolled in a beginning football camp."

"Football?"

"Also called soccer. A muggle sport, it has a very distant relationship with Quidditch. The idea being that the physical exercise and requirement to focus on her part of being a team will also help her gain the necessary strength to prevent an additional uncontrolled discharge."

"I am very pleased that you are taking this seriously. Please keep me posted of her progress."

"The healers want to re-test Luna every 6 months, I have agreed to that, and I will instruct them to send a copy of the results of each test to you."

"Thank you. I will leave you to your healing."

"Mr. Dumbledore."

"Yes?"

"I feel I should tell you we will be moving in the near future. I will be unable to climb the steps of our old house for some time. Also, Mrs. Lovegood is expecting, and a larger house will be needed. To assist with the additional work I expect to employ a couple of house elves."

"I had not heard Mrs. Lovegood was expecting, congratulations. I could loan you a couple of elves from Hogwarts until the start of the school term."

"That will not be necessary, but thank you."

"If there is nothing else I will be going."

"Goodbye Mr. Dumbledore."

-----------

"Hermione, please ask your dad to get me a muggle device called a walker. The sooner I have that, the sooner I can leave this place. It will be a while before I can stand for long periods of time with out some kind of help. And will you see if he knows a good physical therapist."

----------

"Mr. Lovegood, we expected to see you here for at least another three months. Are you sure you want to leave at this time?"

"Very sure, I have a much more comfortable bed at home. And since my little girl and her friend are being home schooled at the house I will able to get them to wait on me hand and foot."

**Getting Ready or It's Those Elves part II**

Mr. and Mrs. Granger picked us up from St. Mungo's, and drove me directly to a muggle hospital where I had an appointment with a therapist. Potions and spells might have put me back together, but re-learning to walk would have to be done the old fashion way. After a very painful hour, and a promise to be back at least a couple times a week, Mr. and Mrs. Granger took us to their house for the night. They did not have a big house, but for one night it would do.

The Grangers were a bit disappointed we did not talk to them that first night, but accepted the excuse that I was not up to any conversations. They had seen the pain I had suffered at the therapist's.

The next day we drove the two hours it took to get to our new home. I had been correct that the renters had moved out, and had wanted to negotiate a new rent payment. Our goblin account manager passed along that they had been quite upset when they found out we were not going to renew the lease and they really did have to find a new place to live. During the drive I was able to catch up with how Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been doing, what they had seen on the day of the accident.

While I had been at St. Mungo's neither Harry nor the elves had been in the Granger's house. In fact all of the elves had been absent the entire time. I needed to get more information from Dobby in order to rescue Harry, so I hoped that once we got home, the girls would be able to summon at least Sneezy, if not the older of the Dobbys.

As we drove up to the house I sighed and enjoyed the view while missing my long dead sister. My wife, daughter, Hermione, and the Grangers all just stared. In many ways it was the picture book English manor house set back from the road so it could not be seen. It had a tree lined driveway, and a fountain in the front. Instead of servants lined up to meet the new family there were three old but very proud house elves.

"Mrs. Lovegood, Luna, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Miss Granger; I would like you to meet Melly, Farby, and Mariny. Melly lives at a different house, but has agreed to help here while we are moving, and if needed after the baby is born. Farby and Mariny have lived here at Lovesrest for more years than I want to admit."

It was like casting a lumos. Mr. Lovegood had fallen back into the old habit of only using polite address, when only minutes before the address had been much more informal.

Mr. Lovegood had sent a goblin to the elves when the previous lease had been terminated with the information that the Lovegood family intended to move in within a short period, with the possibility of several guests joining the family. The goblin that had imparted the information reported that the elves had been very pleased to hear that the Lovegoods themselves would be moving in, and were even more excited to hear that a new baby Lovegood was to be expected soon after. The news that others could be joining the Lovegoods for an extended period had them nearly bouncing out of their skins in joy. House elves it seems love to work, having others in the house, and a baby soon was going to cause more work than these elves had seen in quite a long time.

The required tour of the house took a great deal longer than normal as Mr. Lovegood was finding that maneuvering a walker was both harder and more exhausting than expected. It was also a much slower way to get around, but Mr. Lovegood continued to refuse to use the magical equivalent of a muggle wheel chair. If Mr. Lovegood was ever going to walk again without aid, Mr. Lovegood needed to practice and strengthen his now reluctant and much weakened legs. But with the tour out of the way, a wonderful lunch eaten it was time to hold an extended family conference. Luna had been expecting something like this and quietly sat on the floor with her head leaning against Mr. Lovegood's chair, instead of sitting by Hermione as was normal.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Hermione, this is what we call a family meeting. We have only one purpose for this meeting and that is Harry Potter. To start, what have you noticed about Harry when he was visiting you on a regular basis?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other for a moment, and Mrs. Granger nodded.

"We believe Harry is not in a supporting environment."

"I think that is an understatement, I think Harry is being abused both physically and mentally. I am glad we are all seeing the same things; this will make going forward a bit easier. I do have one very important question to ask all of the people in this room. How do you feel about the house elves wanting both Hermione and Luna to marry Harry? Before we can make long term plans we to know if the future Mrs. Potter will be a plural or singular entity. Luna, Hermione, this includes you two as well. Any plan we make will need to account for the future house of Potter. Mrs. Lovegood and I have already had a discussion about this, and I can answer for this leg of the triangle. Please take a bit of time, and talk about this between yourselves. Then we need to meet back here in say two hours to discuss the results."

"Why are we asking the girls? They are still very much children."

"Yes, but if they can not imagine living together now, they for sure will be unable to actually live together in the future."

Luna stood, grabbed Hermione, and left towards the room Luna planned to make her own. A moment later, Mr. and Mrs. Granger also stood, and left making their way to the front of the house leaving Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood alone.

"Are you sure about this love?"

"I am as sure as I can be Mrs. Lovegood. Damn, old habits are hard to break, dear. Melly, Farby, Mariny."

Mrs. Lovegood had a half smile on her face while Mr. Lovegood was explaining about Harry, and the unusual elf named Dobby to the Lovegood house elves. Luna and Hermione slipped back into the room after only 15 minutes, Hermione came over and gave both Mrs. Lovegood. My Wife not Mrs. Lovegood! Hermione gave both my wife and myself a very satisfying hug, and then asked which way her parents had left. While she left to find her parents, my wife and I got the same hug treatment from Luna.

"Silver Light?, I am not complaining, but what is this for?"

"You believed in us enough to let us help make the decision. My soon to be co-wife has gone to tell her parents that they really need to come to the same decision."

"And how did you know what decision your mum and I selected?"

"You would not have asked them to a family meeting if you where not hoping they would become family."

"Mr. Lovegood, I am here to tell you that our daughter is also scary smart, and that she must have gotten that from you."

The two most important people in my life giggled in a most becoming and similar way as they were treated to what can only be called an embarrassing blush on my face. Back to work.

"Melly? Mariny? Do you understand what I need from you?"

"Melly is to help Miss Luna not be too excited by strange old Dobby."

"Mariny help too. Not hard, we can do for Miss Luna."

"Right. Luna, if we are to help Harry, we are going to need more information, and Dobby is the only creature that we know that may be willing to give us this help. I want you to spend a bit of time talking to Melly and Mariny about how you felt when Dobby appeared and you had that accidental discharge. While I believe you have more control than last time, I also do not want to chance it. Another discharge and we give Dumbledore legal grounds to put a block on your magic, which I think would be bad. It will also give him a reason to be always checking on us. Until we get Harry into our family by law, we can not have Dumbledore poking around."

"Ok Dad, I promise I will not hurt you and Mum again."

Dad?, Mum? Where did those come from? My confused glance to my wife brought another giggle from my life's partner, as she wrapped me in my third wonderful hug in fifteen minutes.

"You have been working together on her mental focus as if she was an adult. You also have started talking to her more as someone able to make her own decisions, and finally, you just trusted her enough that she could help make her own decision. The result is she has grown not just in ability, but also in maturity. And not just Luna, you have been treating Hermione more like someone that can decide what to do. So she has also started responding to you with more maturity. I have told you how scary smart you are? And how much I love you?"

I blushed for a second time, but the approval in my wife's voice was something I would cherish for the rest of my life.

"I didn't do anything special."

"And that is why the results are so special, you don't have any idea of just how much those two have come to look up to you. Luna has always felt you were number one, but then you started giving her answers without the sugar coating, and then after you were hurt, you would not let her give up, you started teaching her things everyone including myself felt she would not be able to manage, and she has learned more than any would believe. When you woke up in the St. Mungo's you made sure Hermione knew she was welcome, and a part of the family. You have made sure you have spent a bit of time Hermione when it was just the two of you. You even asked her if she wanted to learn occlumeny, but you have not been teaching the girls together, it is has been time with just you and Hermione. You explained to Hermione what happened; again with out the sugar coating, and asked for her help about the physical exercise part of your plan to help Luna. The result is that both girls are responding to you the same way you are treating them."

Mr. Lovegood's blush became even more pronounced, something Mr. Lovegood had not believed to be possible.

----------

When Granger family re-joined the Lovegood family, there was a lot of tension in the air, but it was all rolling off of Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger and Hermione were both looking calm. If anything Mrs. Granger had a satisfied smirk on her face. The two female Grangers went over to Luna, and gave her the same kind of wonderful hugs Mr. Lovegood had received just moments before from his wife, and Luna. While Hermione and Luna remained talking to the elves, Mrs. Granger came over and gave my wife a brief squeeze, and then faced Mr. Lovegood.

"My husband will most likely want to kill you sometime today. He is not pleased that his little girl just had the gumption to inform him that she and I had just out voted him. He blames all of that on you. I however approve of the three way family, but I do want to hear what your thoughts about this unusual relationship are."

"Your family has been very good for Luna. Before she was swept up with the rest of us, she was a quiet and reserved little girl that both my wife and I worried about. Nothing we tried seemed to pull her out of the shell she had erected. Then suddenly, my wife almost dies, and we have another girl nearly her same age living with us. While they both love books, Hermione was more open than Luna, and in order to keep up, Luna had to out grow old patterns. Does Mr. Granger agree? This really will not work if there is even one person that is not willing to help make it work."

Mr. Granger had come up while Mr. Lovegood had been speaking.

"Yes, I will agree. But I had hoped to have a little girl a while longer."

"Actually you now get two little girls, and we hope a little boy soon. Harry needs all of us. I fully expect the children will be children about most things for a while longer. I am hoping this does not sound wrong, but. Would you all be willing to live here with us for the long term?"

Luna and Hermione had just joined us with that question and they both look a bit surprised. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked shocked.

"That is a great idea dad."

"Wonderful Mr. Lovegood."

Well the kids have put in their two knuts worth. Mr. and Mrs. Granger have not quite finished being shocked.

"I think a history lesson is in order. So while you think about what I asked, let me give you a brief history of what is commonly known about Harry Potter. The story of Harry Potter is a bit longer than just the story of one little boy that is being abused. It actually starts before he was born, in the late nineteen seventies into the early eighties. At that time the magical world was at war …"

----------

Mr. Lovegood was pretty sure Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been given enough surprises for a while; and after telling the tale of a dark lord wizard that appears to have died while trying to kill a child of 15 months, Mr. Lovegood was quiet. The girls had each gone to their respective moms some time during the tragic tale for some maternal comfort. Mr. Granger found his voice first.

"Are you sure our Harry is this same Harry Potter?"

"There is no doubt in my mind. He has an oddly shaped scar on his forehead; Sneezy is the Potter's house elf; and old Dobby talks about a "Great Harry Potter Sir".

"Old Dobby? No, before that, I want to go back to you wanting us living here for the long term. How long, why us, and how much?"

"How long do I want to share living quarters? At least until all three of the kids have gone to school. I would like you to consider making our home your home permanently. How much rent are we going to charge you? As little as I can convince you to pay. Why you? Because you are good for Luna; and I expect that it is going to take the triple betrothal before the ruling body for magical Britain will grant us the guardianship of Harry Potter."

"Why do we need to be Harry's guardians?"

"Mostly for our girls, but I also want us to be Harry's guardian because the current guardian is not doing a very good job."

"Old Dobby?"

"In recorded history, there has never been a time when two living house elves have had the same name. Yet we all saw two Dobbys answer Harry's call. And there was a feeling of wrongness. I admit I expected the two Dobbys, and I believe that old Dobby and young Dobby are the same elf, and the feeling of wrongness is a feeling from the temporal displacement the old Dobby has been through."

"Temporal Displacement? Like in time travel? You wizards can travel back in time?"

"No, we wizards can not travel back in time. Or at least I know of no way to do that, however, elves have their own kind of magic, and they may. Old Dobby seemed to talk about two different Harry Potters. There was the 'Great Harry Potter' that freed Dobby, and there was 'Harry Potter sirs' that both Sneezy and Dobby used about the current Harry Potter. Shortly, I hope the girls will be able to summon Sneezy and both Dobbys to us so we can start the process of freeing Harry."

"You think it is safe, Luna put you in the hospital the last time."

"The mental exercises and soccer Luna has been engaged in all are aimed at giving her better control. Also, as an extra safety, Melly and Mariny will be both protecting and draining Luna if needed. Farby has the task of protecting the rest of us, but mostly to protect Mrs. Lovegood and the baby."

Mr. Granger looked over at Mrs. Granger, and after a minute of silent communication they both nodded.

"Hermione? Luna? I am going to want you to summon Sneezy; then after we speak with him, we will want you to try and summon both Dobbys. Do you understand?"

Both girls came over to where Mr. Lovegood was sitting, and nodded. A little frown adorned Luna's face, but she seemed ready to do her part. The girls looked at each other, held hands and as one spoke.

"Sneezy!"

The single pop that followed was just what Mr. Lovegood wished, phase one was complete.

"Whos calls Sneezy?"

"Hello Sneezy, I asked the girls to call you."

"Harry Potter sirs Loveygood, and Harry Potter sirs Hermy. Sneezy is happy! Sneezy not see Loveygood and Hermy in too long."

"Melly is Melly and Melly like name Luna, not Loveygood. Melly good elf, look to Lovegoods!"

"Farby is Farby and Farby look to Lovegoods too. But Farby like name Loveygood for Miss Luna."

"Mariny is Mariny and Mariny good elf, Mariny look to Lovegoods. Mariny like name Luna, but Mariny is liking all Lovegoods be Loveygoods."

"Sneezy is Sneezy. Sneezy happy to see Melly and Farby and Mariny. Sneezy is good elf. Long time only Potter elf. Sneezy Happy; now Sneezy see many elf. Sneezy name Loveygood. Luna good name. Sneezy like Harry Potter sirs Luna."

Mr. Lovegood looked with a bemused expression at Mrs. Lovegood and decided that even the Quibbler's readers would not believe how four house elves decided that the Lovegood family name would henceforth be known as Loveygood.

"I am hoping you will be able to help us summon the Dobbys."

"Sneezy not understand how there be two Dobbys."

"That is one of the things I hope we will find out Sneezy. Will you help?"

"Mr. Loveygood helped before, so Sneezy help Mr. Loveygood now.

"Thanks Sneezy. Luna and Hermione will both summon Dobby at the same time. I hope that both will appear, please be sure that neither of them can leave right away ok?"

"Sneezy can do that."

"Luna, how are you doing?"

The second most wonderful creature on the planet was biting her bottom lip, and Mr. Lovegood could tell she was scared. Hermione was doing better and her presence seemed to calm Luna after a minute. It was time. Mr. Lovegood nodded to the Loveygood elves and when they were all positioned around either Luna, or Mrs. Lovegood, Mr. Lovegood turned to the girls and motioned them to continue. This time Mr. Lovegood watched Luna, as the two girls again held hands, looked at each other and summoned…

"Dobby"

It was too bad Mr. Lovegood did not gamble as today he was having good luck. The sound of two different pops told him of two different arrivals. That strange feeling was back, and this time Luna seemed to be coping with it. She was pale and breathing quickly, but the death grip Luna had on Hermione's hand seemed to be helping. After Mr. Lovegood was sure that Luna had her magic under control, Mr. Lovegood turned to the newly arrived elves. Yes there were the two Dobbys.

For a second there was no sound except for Luna's heavy breathing, and then several elfish voices started speaking at once.

"Melly is Melly and Melly confused by two of the same."

"Farby is Farby. Farby not seeing right."

"Mariny is Mariny. Mariny not know why Mr. Loveygood want two of same elf."

"Sneezy is Sneezy. Sneezy see Dobby and also Dobby."

"Dobby is Dobby. Dobby is free elf. Not other Dobby."

"Dobby is Dobby. Dobby is good elf, not sure who Dobby looks to."

"Dobby and Dobby? Melly not know either Dobby."

"Sneezy know one Dobby."

"Mariny not meet free elf before. Dobby not good elf?"

"Dobby is good elf, but not know who Dobby look to."

"Dobby is free elf, but Dobby is good elf too."

"Melly wants know can Dobby be free and good at same time?"

"Dobby meet Melly and Farby and Mariny. Hope they help Dobby be good elf."

"Sneezy like both Dobby."

"Farby ask Mr. Loveygood about Dobby and Dobby."

Mr. Lovegood had a feeling he had just witnessed the same kind of thing that runs most democratic governments. The six elves had all been talking at once yet somehow when the talking all stopped, a decision had been made. Now all of the elves were looking at Mr. Lovegood.

"Dobbys, I want you both to come here. Ok?"

"Mr. Loveygood want Dobby and Dobby?"

"Yes, Melly I need both Dobbys. Now because we have two, I will need to give you your own nick names. You I will call Dobby Izzy. And you I will call Dobby Willy."

During the ruckus Mrs. Lovegood had gone over to make sure Luna was doing ok, and then she came over to stand beside Mr. Lovegood, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mr. Lovegood, I do believe you were correct! These are the same elf! But how can that be?"

"Yes Love, they are. Dobby Izzy, most of these questions will be addressed to Dobby Willy. If you know an answer it is ok to tell us, but for the most part I expect you to be the good elf I know you can be, and listen. Dobby Willy, I have a very important question for you."

"Dobby Izzy? Mr. wizard give Dobby two names! Dobby Izzy is Dobby Izzy and is good elf. Dobby Izzy very greatful to great wizard."

"Melly is Melly and Melly likes new idea, Melly says hi to Dobby Izzy."

"Farby is Farby and is good elf like Melly, like Dobby Izzy."

"Mariny is Marny, and is good elf. Mariny still want to know why there are two Dobby. But Mariny like Dobby Izzy name."

"Sneezy is Sneezy meets Dobby Izzy. Sneezy already know Dobby Willy."

"Dobby is Dobby, Dobby is free elf, but Mr. Loveygood make Dobby Izzy feel better, so Dobby will be Dobby Willy."

Mrs. Lovegood started and looked at Mr. Lovegood.

"Dobby will be becomes Dobby Willy? Then Dobby Izzy is Dobby is be?"

"Have I told you how smart you are?"

"Once or twice a day for as long as we have been married."

"Well that proves it again. Dobby Willy, may I ask you an important question?"

"Dobby Willy wants to know why Dobby Izzy is here with Dobby Willy. But Dobby Willy will let Mr. Loveygood ask if Mr. Loveygood will then tell Dobby Willy what is Mr. Loveygoods reason."

"Thank you Dobby Willy. The answer to your question lies in this question. How far from the future have you come Dobby Willy?"

**The Renewal of the Lists**

All six of the elves started at the question, with five of them looking at just one elf. And that elf stared at Mr. Lovegood for a moment, than his ears seemed to collapse as the elf grabbed them and twisted them in what had to be a very painful way.

"Dobby is found out! Dobby is promised not to tell any and Dobby is found out! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Now Dobby can not help the Great Harry Potter! Dobby is found out!"

Mrs. Lovegood moved more quickly than any of the other humans in the room and prevented the distraught elf from tearing his ear right off.

"Dobby Willy! Stop that at once!"

Years of practice while watching over an inquisitive little girl and an over whelmed male of the species paid off. Dobby stopped trying to remove his hears from his head, and turned to look first that Mrs. Lovegood and then again to Mr. Lovegood.

"Dobby come from 18 years forward."

"Dobby Willy, do you want to help Harry Potter?"

"Dobby always want to help the Great Harry Potter. The Great Harry Potter helped to free Dobby, and Dobby has watched the Great Harry Potter suffer from the bad war."

"Dobby Willy, please tell me about Harry Potter sir and why he has to stay in the bad place he currently lives.

"Dobby will. Harry Potter sirs has wards around the bad place, and Harry Potter sirs will not be safe with out those wards. So Dobby was told by the Great Harry Potter…"

---------

"… So the Great Harry Potter ask Dobby to go back and help Harry Potter sirs become ever greater. And here Dobby is."

"Thank you Dobby. Willy. Melly, Farby, will you please serve all of us something to drink. I need to think a bit, and make a new list."

1) Mrs. Lovegood is the most wonderful creature on earth.

2) Luna is the second most wonderful person on the planet.

3) Hermione is really a good kid.

4) It will be some time before Mr. Lovegood will be able to walk easily again, but it will happen.

5) Sneezy and Dobby the house elves expect Harry Potter to marry both Luna and Hermione.

6) Harry Potter is being abused where he is currently living.

It feels good to be making a list again. For too long there have been too many things going on and they all seemed to be interrelated. Now Mr. Lovegood finally had some concrete information.

7) There are two of Dobby. One from the future and one from the current timeline.

8) The younger of the two, Dobby Izzy is much happier that Dobby Willy (the older Dobby) came back in time now.

9) The future Dobby says that the Dark Lord is not truly gone but will be back.

10) And when he comes back, magical Britain will be at war again.

This is very bad news. The current Minster of Magic is useless and will not be willing help prevent this kind of disaster.

11) Mr. Dumbledore appears to have his finger in all of the avenues that would allow Harry to be rescued from his relatives.

The current Minster of Magic would however be willing to stick it to Dumbledore.

12) Harry Potter has some kind of special ward around his current house and to remove him would be dangerous.

13) In the previous timeline, Luna and Hermione were not betrothed to Harry, but were only very good friends.

Mr. Lovegood and Mrs. Lovegood must really see these wards. Actually Mrs. Lovegood needs to see these wards. Mr. Lovegood will not be able to power any wards to replace the ones at Harry Potter's current residence.

14) It appears that Mrs. Lovegood did not live through her spell accident in the previous timeline.

This is most distressing and Mrs. Lovegood is in for a very long night (again). With the baby due most likely Mrs. Lovegood will just have to hold a crying Mr. Lovegood.

15) Mr. and Mrs. Granger have agreed to live with Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood indefinitely.

16) Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood, Luna and Hermione have all agreed to continue with the three way betrothal/wedding for Harry.

17) No one in the magical world knows where Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood are currently living. And the fireplace has not been set back up on the floo network.

18) There is a small 'In-Law Quarters' house on the grounds that has been empty for quite a while...

Mr. Lovegood stopped there. An idea was forming, but additional information was going to be needed, and Dobby Willy will only be able to help, not give the information. It was time to divide and conquer.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Lovegood, I want you to go visit the goblins. Get the public copy of James and Lilly Potter's will. Then, please see if you can get the names of the trustees for the Potter estate. Mrs. Lovegood, do not see about connecting our new living quarters to the floo. We will need to do with out for a while."

Mrs. Lovegood, looked at Mr. Lovegood for a moment, then walked over to Mr. Granger and led him towards the front of the house where Mr. and Mrs. Granger's car was parked. Mr. Lovegood was going to be questioned about the floo later.

"My Love, I will also need you to do some research on the Fidelus charm when you get back."

Mrs. Lovegood thought for just a moment then nodded. Say what she will Mrs. Lovegood was scary smart as well.

"Mrs. Granger, you and I are going to visit the neighbor hood where Harry currently lives if we can convince Dobby Willy to take near by."

Mrs. Granger gave Luna and Hermione a quick hug and walked over.

"What do you want us to do Mr. Lovegood?"

"Hermione, I want you and Luna to research the betrothal vow. And come up with some changes since there will be three of you exchanging vows, not two. We will need Harry present to perform the ritual so do not actually start the vows, but I do want to see what you think the changes should be."

The two children nodded and with Luna leading the way they left for the library.

"Dobby Willy, will you take Mrs. Granger and I to near by where Harry lives. I want to see the wards Mr. Dumbledore put up. If it is possible I will have them replicated here so we can get Harry away from that bad place and the bad people living there."

"Dobby Willy will do this. Does Mr. Loveygood think he can save Harry Potter sirs?"

"Yes Dobby Willy, I do. But I want to make sure we can have something just as secure before we move Harry. Let's go."

**Manipulation Is A Two Way Street**

"Silver Light! Hermione! This is beyond great."

"Thank you Mr. Lovegood, I think we did a good job. But I don't see what has you so excited."

"You will. My love, don't you think the starting phrases of the changed betrothal vows sounds a lot like the beginning of a warding ritual?..."

----------

"Mr. Lupin? I am Mr. Lovegood, it was good of you to see me."

"Call me Remus, your owl did not give any specifics, and I am afraid that I will not be able to give you any information about Harry Potter. My being a werewolf prevents me from being sole guardian. In fact his location has been kept from me."

"Actually Mr. Lupin, I am hoping to change that. The will of James and Lilly Potter names you as one of several guardians, while you can not be the sole guardian, how would you like to be one of five guardians?..."

----------

"Good afternoon ladies, what can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon officer, I am Dr. Granger, and this is Mrs. Lovegood. Our daughters have become friends with a young man named Harry Potter recently, and we fear that he is being abused by his relatives…"

----------

"Mr. Lovegood, I was not expecting to see you. Is there a problem with Luna's magic?"

"Actually Mr. Dumbledore, quite the opposite. Luna has re-established control of her core. These are the latest test results, and the healers that have been doing the testing are all interested in the possibility of publishing these results as a new treatment possibility for large uncontrolled accidental magical discharges."

"That is very good news, but I do not see why you wanted to see me personally, I am aware that you are not that friendly towards me."

"It is about Luna I wish to speak to you. Generally you only allow eleven year olds to attend school; however I am asking if we could send Luna a year early. She has become quite close to Miss Granger, and one of the by products of the training she has undergone is…"

"Excuse me Professor."

"Ms. Bones! I was not expecting you! Is there a problem?"

"Sorry Professor, I have been sent to summon you to an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot."

"I was not aware of the need for an emergency meeting."

"Professor, you will not be leading this session, you have been accused of child abuse, and will be the defendant. I must insist that you come with me now."

"Excuse me Auror Bones, is this going to be a closed session, or can I attend as a reporter from the Quibbler?"

"I believe it will be an open session..."

---------

"Headmaster Dumbledore, you stand accused of being an accessory to the abuse of Harry Potter. His Aunt and Uncle were arrested this morning for a total of twelve counts of criminal physical child abuse. As the sole trustee for the Potter estate it was your responsibility to see that Harry Potter was treated fairly. How do you plead?"

----------

"Headmaster, I fear that 'for the greater good' is not a reason to condemn a child to the type of hell it appears Harry Potter has been living in. If you can give us no other reason, then we must remove you as sole trustee to the Potter estate, and we will start looking for new trustees and guardians."

"But…"

"But nothing Headmaster! And do not expect that any guardian or trustee group that has you as a part of it will be granted any legal rights to the boy! You are hereby ordered to give up your position as head of this body. You are also hereby ordered to temporarily give up membership to this body until the legal guardians and trustees for young Mr. Potter have been decided upon. There will be an investigation to determine if you should face criminal charges for your part in this fiasco!"

----------

"The chair recognizes Mr. Lovegood. You do realize that it is unusual for a goblin to address the Wizengamot don't you?"

"Yes sir. However, when it comes to the handling of estates the goblins are the final authority. And they feel that I and my fellow applicants have something that none of the other applicants have. We are more closely following the actual will of James and Lilly Potter, and we have a signed and witnessed betrothal between my daughter Luna Lovegood and the daughter of recognized squibs Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione Granger with Harry Potter. And I wish to show the court that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has accepted and agreed to this unusual arrangement by proclamation. So to present this evidence I have asked the goblin in charge of the Potter estate…"

----------

"There has been a lot of discussion about who and what and why. But only one applicant has shown that they have the welfare of Harry Potter in mind and also included as a co-trustee one found within the original will of James and Lilly Potter. The Wizengamot therefore declares that Harry Potter shall be placed in the care of Mr. Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood. Those same shall be named both guardians and trustees. The Wizengamot agrees with the goblins that the clause limiting withdrawals from the Potter vault to only those withdrawals where Mr. Lupin and one Granger and one Lovegood all agree will prevent any mishandling of the Potter estate. This session is now ended."

----------

"Mr. Lovegood, I really must insist that you tell me where Harry is."

"I will not tell you that I am sorry Mr. Dumbledore, but you see I can't. Not won't, I can't. We have moved Harry to a location protected by a Fidelus, and I am not the secret keeper. And don't think that Harry is unprotected. We crafted a ward that is every bit as good as the one you had on his old house. But we crafted a ward out of a living love instead of a sacrificing love. Our ward is powered by betrothal vows, and since there are three of them the wards are three times stronger…"

**The Starting of the Tale**

Mr. Lovegood was (in his opinion) the most fortunate wizard on the planet. He had a most beautiful and talented witch for a wife. He had a daughter that was giving her mum a run for her money. He had a new son that he was going to name Mars. He had an excellent group of family friends in Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Luna had an excellent friend in Hermione. Mr. Lupin was proving to be an excellent uncle. And all of them had the joy that was named Harry Potter.

"So Harry what bed time story do you want to hear tonight?"

"Please Mr. Lovegood, tell me how you all rescued me."

"Don't I tell you that story every night it is my turn to tell a tale?"

"Yes, but I still believe it is too good to be true."

"Ok, Harry…You see, it's those elves…"


End file.
